Ikatan Abadi
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: Saat ini mereka tak perlu dirisaukan oleh perasaan tak menentu. Karena sekarang mereka telah saling terikat oleh suatu benang kasat mata namun kuat yang bernama, ikatan abadi-Oneshoot. Happy 691869's Day! *telat*


**Dedicated to 691869's Day **

.

**A/N:**

Eh—saya baru inget klo kemaren tanggal 07 Agustus jadi langsung buru-buru ngetik fic ini. Iya—saya tahu ini telat (sangat) kok. Tapi, anggap aja ini traktiran(?) dari saya deh! Ini juga saya baru inget pagi ini, jadi ngetiknya dadakan terus langsung publish. Jadi, maaf ya, klo ga jelas #ditendang# ini aja saya nnegerjainnya sampai keluar darah(?) saking malesnya #dicincang#

Oh ya, anggap aja cerita di sini tentang kisah(?) Muku-Hiba sebelum muncul di 'Gender Blending' ya!

.

**Warning:**

**Shounen-ai**, **gay married! **mungkin **OOC**, **gombal**, agak aneh dan abnormal, **typo**(s).

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira**

-except, Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other, ever after—

.

**Happy 691869's Day, Ladies!**

[ **07 Agustus 2012** ]

.

.

.

**IKATAN ABADI**

By **Higarashi Yumiko**

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Hibari Kyoya tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal—yang menurutnya—mustahil ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hell—bahkan terlintas di pikirannya saja tidak! Dan baru kali ini juga sang karnivora hanya bisa termangu, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat dihadapkan pada situasi asing dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Sebuah situasi dimana ada dua orang berdiri eh—sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang dua-duanya berdiri juga sih. karena yang satu sedang berlutut di hadapan yang lainnya, menggenggam telapak tangan orang yang berdiri. Tak lupa dengan pengucapan sebuah kalimat tanya singkat namun dapat mengakibatkan orang yang ditanya bergalau-ria. Yap, kalian benar. Apalagi kalau bukan lamaran!

Wajar saja kalau yang dilamar itu seorang gadis yang dilamar pria pujaan hatinya. Gadis itu pasti sudah menangis—campuran senang dan terharu, lalu sang gadis akan menerima pinangan sang pria kemudian terjadilah adegan dramatis yang mirip sebuah program televisi anak yang para tokohnya selau melakukan adegan berpelukan. Tetapi, yang sedang kita bicarakan ini seorang Hibari Kyoya, dan hal itu tentunya tidak akan terjadi. Karena yang ada hanya—

-keheningan.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

…

"Hah?"

Itulah sebuah respon Hibari setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan semenjak sang pelamar; Rokudo Mukuro, mengajaknya pergi ke taman—dan ternyata malah berakhir dengan adegan ala sinetron(?). Padahal, tadinya Hibari berpikir kalau ia diajak ke sini untuk bertarung dengan rivalnya itu seperti biasa eh—malah seperti ini.

"… Apa maksudmu?"

Sumpah, Hibari sebenarnya mengerti benar maksud perkataan Mukuro. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kok—

-mungkin.

Yang justru membuat Mukuro ber-_facepalm_ ria, serta sebulir keringat menetes di dahi—_icon;sweatdrop_. Rivalnya itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menghancurkan suasana. "Kau tahu dengan benar apa yang kumaksud, Kyoya. Kufufu."

Dan Mukuro bisa melihat Hibari semakin mengerutkan alisnya. "Baiklah baiklah… kuulangi sekali lagi," yang berambut biru bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian menarik napas dalam dan— "Kyoya, menikahlah denganku…"

Untuk kedua kalinya keheningan kembali menyergap di antara kedua orang itu. Hanya sayup-sayup suara kepakan burung di sekitar taman yang menemani mereka saat senja di Namimori mulai menyergap. Walaupun lelaki Italia itu sudah berkata demikian Hibari tetap bertanya. "… kenapa?"

"Apa yang kenap—"

Interupsi tersuarakan dari Hibari yang kini tengah mengacungkan tonfa; matanya memicing tajam pada lawan bicaranya. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku."

Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Kyoya. Memangnya ada alasan lain?"

Hibari sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan bahwa jawaban inilah yang akan keluar dari Mukuro jika ia bertanya hal itu. Namun egonya yang kelewat tinggi itulah sepertinya yang menyebabkan ia sejak tadi berusaha menutupi isi hatinya sesungguhnya. "Hmph. Kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, Herbivora?"

"Tidak, Kyoya. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu," sang pria berdarah Itali memandang langsung iris kelabu milik orang yang paling dicintainya itu. "Karena itulah aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"Hnf. Konyol sekali…"

Bibirnya mungkin boleh berucap bahwa ia tak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, tetapi—

"kau lupa atau apa? Aku ini laki-laki, Bodoh!"

-tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan suatu perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Mukuro tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum—saat melihat respon _Skylark_-nya. Yang berambut biru berjalan mendekati si rambut arang; menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak peduli hal itu, Kyoya," kemudian Mukuro membawa tangan pasangannya itu ke bibirnya; menciumnya dengan lembut. "… asal bisa bersamamu, itu semua sudah cukup."

Hibari mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sejak kapan rival abadinya itu bisa menggombal begitu, sih? tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Hibari tak bisa membalas. Mungkin lebih dikarenakan suaranya seperti tercekat di kerongkongannya, entah apa yang membuat lelaki Jepang itu bungkam. Namun, ada satu perasaan yang cukup untuk mewakili apapun itu yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang yaitu—

-rasa bahagia.

"Jadi—_will you marry me_, Kyoya?"

Dan perasaan asing itu mulai merasuk ke dalam relung hatinya sehingga meciptakan sebuah garis tipis—mungkin sangat—saat Hibari berkata dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa di dengar Mukuro; sebuah kalimat yang mampu mengembangkan senyum Mukuro yaitu—

"Baiklah. Aku… mau."

.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalanan maupun taman-taman di Jepang, musim semi yang biasa bagi warga Namimori—juga Jepang—kembali hadir di antara mereka. Menyebarkan hembusan udara khas musim semi yang sejuk di Namimori. Mungkin bagi orang lain, musim kali tak ada bedanya dengan musim semi sebelumnya. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, khususnya bagi keluarga mafia bernama Vongola yang kini tengah merayakan hari spesial milik dua orang anggota keluarganya.

Karena tepat pada pulul 9 pagi ini diadakan upacara pernikahan kecil di sebuah gereja di sudut Namimori. Mungkin hal itu terdengar biasa di telinga orang lain, tetapi sesungguhnya kedua mempelainya adalah laki-laki. Eh—kenapa bisa katamu? Tentu saja bisa, lagipula siapa peduli? Toh, sang mempelai juga tamu undangan sama sekali tidak keberatan kok.

Nah, karena itu kalian cukup diam saja dan lihatlah prosesi pernikahan pasangan ter-extreme kita yang satu ini saja. Setelah itu kalian boleh berkomentar.

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat tengah berjalan ke arah altar tempat sang pastor dan (calon) pasangan sehidup sematinya telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sementara di sebelah kiri lelaki berambut hitam itu ada laki-laki lain yang memiliki gaya rambut heboh berjalan mendampinginya. Setelah sampai tepat di depan altar, ia berdiri tepat di sebelah kekasihnya.

Mukuro menatap pasangannya itu sambil tersenyum lebar ia berbisik. "Kau cantik sekali, Kyoya." Tentu ia berkata sembari merujuk ke arah pakaian yang Hibari—si kulit pucat tadi. Mukuro tahu kekasihnya itu memang tidak memakai gaun putih dan berkibar-kibar seperti yang dipakai oleh para pengantin wanita. Tentu saja karena Hibari bukan wanita!

Hibari saat ini tengah memakai setelan serba putihnya; mulai dari kemeja, dasi, celana, _vest_, hingga _tuxedo_-nya semua serba putih. Asal tahu saja ya, ia tak akan mau dengan bodohnya menerima tawaran Mukuro yang memintanya memakai gaun pengantin.

Memangnya dia sinting, apa?

Sementara Mukuro sendiri justru berkebalikan dengan Hibari. Selain kemeja putihnya, yang lainnya berwarna hitam kelam. Hal ini yang membuat mereka jadi sangat mencolok dari segi kekontrasan warna bukan? Namun justru disitulah keunikan mereka, Kawan!

"Tsk. Diam kau, Herbivora." Jawaban yang justru membuat Mukuro melebarkan seringainya.

"Kufufufu…"

_For your information_; biarpun barusan mereka berkata begitu sambil berbisik tetapi bukan berarti dua orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan mereka sebagai pendamping—Kusakabe dan Chrome—tidak mendengarnya lho. Yang segera saja membuat sebulir keringat mereka menetes di dahi.

:_iconsweatdrop_:

…

Suara deheman sang pastor membuat pasangan super unik kita satu ini mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya; suasana kembali serius. "Jadi bagaimana? Bisa dimulai sekarang?" sang pastor tersenyum saat melihat pasangan kekasih di hadapannya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apakah, kau Rokudo Mukuro bersedia menerima Hibari Kyoya sebagai pasangan hidupmu—menerima dan akan selalu bersama dengannya. Dalam suka maupun duka, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal menjemputmu?" sang pastor mulai mengikrarkan mereka; yang dimulai dari Mukuro terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, aku bersedia, menerima Hibari Kyoya sebagai pasangan hidupku dan akan selalu bersama dengannya. Dalam suka maupun duka, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal menjemputku." Mukuro menjawab dengan nada suara yang mantap.

Sang pengikrar janji tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Mukuro. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Hibari. "Dan kau—Hibari Kyoya, apa kau bersedia menerima Rokudo Mukuro sebagai pasangan hidupmu—menerima dan akan selalu bersama dengannya. Dalam suka maupun duka, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

Namun bukan jawaban "ya, aku bersedia"-lah yang harusnya keluar dari bibir pucat itu namun yang ada hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan sang pastor. Sepertinya kini Hibari sedang berktat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Kyoya?" Mukuro membelai pipi pucat pasangannya itu perlahan. "Apa ada yang menganggumu pikiranmu?" karena Mukuro tahu pikiran kekasihnya itu sedang melayang entah kemana.

Sebenarnya tentu tak hanya pria berambut indigo tersebut yang menanti jawaban Hibari, tetapi semua orang juga penasaran apa jawaban dari lelaki Jepang yang biasanya selalu tampak berwajah datar itu.

"… Aku…"

Ia sedang berpikir apakah benar ia bersedia menjadi pendamping rivalnya itu selamanya? Dan—bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Mukuro? Ia tak pernah tahu—bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang; ini benar-benar yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kawan! Semua hal itu membuatnya bingung. Aha, mungkin terdengar konyol melihat seorang karnivora Namimori bimbang hanya karena masalah perasaannya sendiri. Tapi benar-benar nyata.

Ia bingung terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Apa jika ia kesal mendengar dan melihat Mukuro akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya itu artinya ia membutuhkan pria itu? Atau saat ia selalu menginginkan Mukuro ada untuknya itu artinya ia menginginkan pria itu menjadi miliknya? Atau mungkin atau saat ia melihat Mukuro diperebutkan(?) oleh orang lain itu artinya ia posesif pada pria itu?

Oh—atau mungkin saat ia marah mendengar bahwa Mukuro kalah dan nyawanya tak diketahui karena pihak Millefiore, apa itu artinya—

-ia mencintainya?

…

Melihat pasangannya yang tidak juga bereaksi, Mukuro meraih tangan Hibari menyatukan jemari mereka dalam sebuah jalinan yang rapat. "Aku akan selalu di sisimu…" yang berambut biru menampakkan senyum hangatnya. Senyuman yang hanya untuk Hibari—Hibari Kyoya-nya. "… selamanya."

Kata-kata yang membuat si rambut arang menoleh ke arah Mukuro.

Sang pastor bertanya kembali. "Jadi, bagaimana Hibari Kyoya-san?"

Mugkin—mungkin memang benar ia tak mengetahui dengan pasti apa isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Dan karena itu juga, ia ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin saja ia akan akan tahu lebih banyak jika ia lebih banyak bersama dengan Mukuro. Dan atas dasar jawaban itulah ia memilih untuk—

"Aku… bersedia."

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, serempak semua orang di sana langsung menampilkan wajah bahagia mereka.

"Kalian silahkan memasangkan cincin di jari pasangan kalian," pastor berambut cokelat itu memecah sorak-sorai dari para hadirin. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru-keunguan pada Mukuro.

Mukuro membuka kotak mungil itu dan di dalamnya terdapat dua buah cincin perak; yang berukir inisial nama mereka. Ia langsung memasangkan memasangkannya di jari manis Hibari. Setelah selesai memasangkan cincin berukiran namanya di jari Hibari, ia memberikan cincin yang satu pada kekasihnya itu; dan lansung memasangkannya juga.

Pastor tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Dengan ini kalian sudah resmi sebagai suami-istr—eh, suami-suami maksud saya," ralatnya saat melihat _deathglare Hibari_. "Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda!"

Sorak-sorai yang meriah yang—kebanyakan—diteriakkan oleh _Sun Guardian_ Vongola, kembali terdengar justru kali ini semakin riuh. Mereka semua meneriakkan hal yang berbeda tetapi intinya sama seperti—

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" atau,

"Syukurlah ya, Hibari-san, Mukuro…"

"Ayo dong, jangan malu-malu~" ada juga yang—

"AYO, SIKAT(?) SAJAAAA!" malah ada juga yang begini—

"HUUU~ KYOYA SUDAH DEWASA, NIIIIH!"

Dan tanggapan-tanggapan tak penting lainnya. Yang justru membuat kedutan muncul di sisi wajah sang karnivora. "Diam, Herbivo—"

Kata-kata Hibari serta-merta terpotong saat Mukuro membungkam bibirnya dengan ciumannya. Mukuro mendorong kepala kekasihnya agar mereka bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir mereka bersatu dalam yang rapat. Namun itu tak lama sampai Hibari menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. segera saja ia menginjak kaki Mukuro agar melepaskan ciumannya.

"Oya. Itu baik, Kyoya," Mukuro mengelus kakinya yang sedetik lalu menjadi korban pasangannya. "Bagaimana juga aku ini suamimu, lho. Kufufufu."

"Hnf. Masa bodoh…"

Dan adu mulut (bukan dalam makna yang aneh ya) mereka baru saja akan terulang kembali kalau saja para tamu undangan yang hadir tak kompak meriakkan—

"KALA MAU BERMESRAAN NANTI SAJA, DOONG!"

…

Keributan untuk kesekian kalinya kembali tercipta di gereja kecil Namimori tersebut. Yang kembali disebabkan oleh amukan sang karnivora pada tamu undangannya.

"_Kamikorosu_."

**~X0X~**

Tadinya Mukuro ingin menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di tempat lain, misalnya seperti di luar negeri lah. Namun karena pasangannya itu tak mau meninggalkan Namimori, akhirnya mereka hanya di rumah saja. Soalnya, saat Mukuro mengajaknya keluar Hibari malah berkata "aku tak mau pergi dari Namimori. kau saja sana yang pergi" begitu sambil menatap tajam Mukuro. Lagipula, mana ada bulan madu yang pergi sendirian. Pria berambut itu tak habis pikir kenapa Hibari sebegitu cintanya dengan Namimori.

Sampai Mukuro menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Kyoya-sayang~" ia melebarkan seringainya pada Hibari yang tengah memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu, Herbivora."

"Kau tahu benar apa yang kumau, Kyoya," Mukuro menghimpit pasangannya di sandaran ranjang _king size_ mereka.

"Apa yang—"

Kembali. Untuk yang kedua kalinya perkataannya dipotong oleh bibir Mukuro yang menempel erat pada miliknya. Saat berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh kekasihnya menjauh, kedua tangannya justru di cekal oleh sang lawan; mengakibatkan dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Apalagi jika ditambah berat tubuh Mukuro yang menindihnya di ranjang. Meski berusaha untuk menolaknya Hibari tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan setiap sentuhan Mukuro di tubuhnya. Membuatnya semakin terbawa oleh permainan sang kekasih.

Tunggu—bukannya hal inilah yang Hibari inginkan? Bukankah ia menginginkan agar dirinya bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang perasaannya pada Mukuro. Karena itu, inilah kesempatan dirinya untuk membuktikan apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu.

"_Ti amo_, Kyoya…"

Hibari tersentak. Kini ia yakin sudah bahwa ia memang mencintai rivalnya itu. Bahwa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang muncul selama prosesi pernikahan tadi adalah satu; ia memang mencintai Mukuro.

Senja musim semi di Namimori telah hilang sepenuhnya, tergantikan oleh sang malam yang kini tengah merajai langit. Sebuah pertanda bagi siapapun untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka; mempersiapkan hari esok dengan beristirahat. Namun di dalam rumah pasangan unik kita satu ini justru baru akan memulai aktifitas mereka. Saat ini mereka tak perlu dirisaukan oleh perasaan tak menentu. Karena sekarang mereka telah saling terikat oleh suatu benang kasat mata namun kuat yang bernama, ikatan abadi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

: **Fin **:

**A/N:**

Fiyuuuh! Akhirnya selesai juga~ #ngelap keringet#

Saya tahu ini udah telat kok. Habis saya emang baru inget sih, jadinya yah- gitu deh orz

Padahal ide fic ini cenderung ga jelas. E—Entah saya kesambet apaan sampai pengen banget buat Muku-Hiba yang ada adegan lagi ikrar di gereja. Dan Voila! Jadilah fic gaje iniii~! #digeplak

Dan i—itu, Mama Hiba galau terus siiiih! Jadinya OOC deh T_T"

Go—gomen, klo aneh atau gimana lah. Bilang aja klo misalkan ada yang kurang ya? Nanti mungkin sebagai gantinya saya buatin fic yang lain kok! (SI—siapa juga yang mau?!) #didepak

Yosh, sekarang saatnya sesi wawancara JENG JENG JENG~

Author : Selamat ya, kalian berdua *nyalamin Muku-Hiba* semoga bahagia selalu~

Mukuro : Kufufu. Makasih Author *senyum lebar*(?)

Hiba : Hmph… *buang muka*

Author : Apa kalian ada rencana ingin punya anak? Klo iya, berapa banyak?

Muku : 18 tentu saja. Kufufufu~ #EH?

Author : WHUUT THE PAAK? Ga salah tuh, Mu-sama? #melotot#

Muku : Iya ga dong! Kan aku cinta, Kyoya~

Author : Araaa~ benar juga ya. #ngangguk setuju sama Mu-sama# klo nanti butuh pengasuh bayi, saya aja yang jadi pengasuhnya, oke? [padahal niatannya buat ngeliat skandal yaoi]

Hiba : Kalian berduaaaaa *aura gelap muncul*

Author+Muku : Hi-san? K-Kyoya? #mundur

Hiba : _KAMIKOROSU_!

Author :*mati*

Hiba : *narik Muku ke kamar*

**Mind to review, please?**

Akhir kata(?)

**Happy 691869's Day, Ladies!** #dibuang#


End file.
